Horakthy, the Creator God of Light vs. Saitama, the One Punch Man
Horakthy, the Creator God of Light vs Saitama the One Punch Man: Match of the Unbeatable Instakills Horakthy, the Creator God of Light *When summoned: she wins the duel. **This is seen through her attack Djeser: a blast of divine energy that engulfs everything around her. **This obliterates any opponent; including those of infinite power like Zorc or The Wicked Avatar, cards that redirect attacks like Yubel or Magical Cylinder and those who are invincible like Yubel, Revival Jam, Marshmallon or Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons. *Activates her attack instantly after she is summoned: regardless of who's turn or phase it is. She does not need to go into Battle Phase to perform this attack. *Summoning cannot be countered, blocked or negated. *Djeser cannot be countered, blocked or negated. **This includes moves like Divine Wrath or Skill Drain which specifically targets Monster Effects. *Stats and other traits are unknown (and irrelevant due to her instant-win ability.) *The only Creator God type and one of the few Divine attribute monsters. Feats *Currently undefeated. **As mentioned before: defeated Zorc ***Zorc easily defeated some of the most powerful Yugioh monsters including the Egyptian Gods and (a most likely weaker version of) Exodia. ***Zorc claimed to have infinite power. **There is currently no method to defeat, stop or destroy Horakthy in the Yugioh game. Flaws *Technically Horakthy has 0 ATK/DEF and in theory can be destroyed by card effects or battle. However in practice; her instant-win ability makes this irrelevant as Djeser activates long before the opponent can respond or activate their turn. One Punch Man *Real name: Saitama *A Basic Punch defeats or kills almost any opponent; hence his name. **No tangible opponent has survived the punch without sustaining severe injuries. In theory; a character who has no healing factor and is not invincible, indestructible or immortal will be defeated by Saitama's strength. *The 'Serious Punch' can defeat or kill opponents with absurd healing factors. *His strength, speed and defenses are literally off the charts. **Implies that Saitama has infinite power, defenses (indestructible) and speed. Feats *Has yet to be overpowered, ko'd or defeated: making him theoretically undefeatable. *Effortlessly defeated monsters, mutants, aliens, and natural disasters capable of destroying cities or planets with ease. **Overpowered Boros' absurd healing factor. Flaws *Was humiliated by a mosquito (though in the same episode he instantly killed Mosquito Queen) *Was humiliated by Silver Fang: who was clearly on-par with his speed (though Fang admitted that OPM would easily kill him in a duel) **This means it's possible for another character to match OPM in certain traits. *Can still suffer bruises (though this might be purely ascetic as he has yet to feel pain or serious harm getting his powers) *Has yet to confirm if he can defeat; intangible or invincible (as in being unaffected or immune to physical strength), omnipresent reality warping (godlike) opponents. *Has yet to confirm if he can survive unorthodox or magical attacks. (add this to official page) *Is still human and so still needs to breath oxygen, sleep, eat, etc... *It's still up to debate over if Saitama is truly limitless or not; you could argue either way. Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Pikazilla Battles